mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
405 Method Not Allowed/Summary
Early Christmas morning, Elliot burns the crashed van that had previously surveilled him. Darlene, driving in an attempt to locate Elliot, notices the smoke coming from the van and investigates. As Darlene passes by, Elliot finds her and enters her car. She assures him that "it's fine", saying "we don't have to talk." She drives through a red light, equipped with a traffic enforcement camera. Krista descends the stairs of her home and receives texts from her boyfriend, Jason. He and Krista discuss and joke about meeting her family tonight. After a pause, Krista instead suggests they spend Christmas alone together. In his apartment, Elliot prepares to print a false Virtual Realty ID badge for Darlene under the name Dolores Haze. He struggles to walk to the sink. He sits in the corner and begins to cry. As Darlene enters, he quickly regains his composure. The ID finishes printing. Dom receives a text from Janice. Dom responds that she can't talk. Janice tells her that one of the Dark Army's vans was discovered burnt with a body inside, and needs Dom to intercept the ensuing investigation. Powerless, Dom grabs a container of Christmas cookies and proceeds to her vehicle. Price sits alone in an empty restaurant, save for one family. Elliot texts him that Tyrell isn't coming, upsetting Price. His waiter then delivers his bill folder, wherein instructions are written for him: outside the E Corp building, give the trombone player twenty dollars. Darlene and Elliot sit in their vehicle, parked outside Virtual Realty. Disguised as an employee, Darlene exits the vehicle and hesitates upon identifying two guards at the front desk. One leaves, leaving only one watching Die Hard. Darlene nods to Elliot, waiting in the car. He gets out and smokes against the wall of the building, surveying Darlene. Darlene, unable to use her ID badge to get past the building's gate, asks the guard for assistance. As she distracts the guard, Elliot quietly enters and quickly jumps over the gate. After proceeding to the basement, he hacks the door to the building's surveillance room. He registers Darlene's alias, Dolores Haze, as a new employee. The guard, confirming her identity as an employee, manually opens the gate. As she passes, the guard whistles to her, holding the phone she left behind. As Darlene is in the elevator, Elliot shuts down the building's cameras with a firmware upgrade lasting 40 minutes. With the cameras down, Darlene lifts the guard's fingerprint from her phone and picks Elliot up. Proceeding to the seventh floor, they begin to create a 3D printed mold of the guard's fingerprint. The guard, investigating the inoperable cameras, heads to the surveillance room. He sees the firmware upgrade on the computer, unable to cancel it. Price is seen outside the E Corp building, looking at the E Statue when his attention is drawn to the trombone player. He follows the bill folder's instructions and retrieves a dry cleaner's receipt from the trombone player's hat. Elliot finishes the creation of the 3D printed mold. Upstate, at the crime scene Dom was asked to intercept, the police take the burned body into the coroner's van. Dom walks past an officer with a loud ring tone and leaves in her car. She is annoyed with the radio. At the red light Darlene previously passed, she notices the traffic enforcement camera. Elliot picks the emergency panel in the elevator to get him and Darlene up to the badge restricted ninth floor. He runs into a room and put a card in a machine. At the local police station, Dom is waiting. She walks into the back. The police officer hears her ring tone, but can't find her phone. She follows the sound into the back, finding her phone in an empty donut box. As she returns, it is revealed that Dom had installed a device into the back of the computer. Outside, in her car, Dom notifies Janice that they now have remote access to the police's network. Dom tells her to look out for red light camera reports. Dom looks at the box of Christmas cookies she brang, upset. She receives a text from her coworker that MacGuire, the Irish mobster they arrested who specializes in making people disappear, has been released. Janice cuts open a dead dog. At a grocery store, Krista looks through the aisle. A young woman in a red jacket looks at her. As Krista goes to the cashier, the red coated woman watches from outside. Elliot and Darlene use the fingerprint mold to access the ninth floor server room. While Elliot deletes the Dolores Haze profile from the database, Darlene works to give themselves access to Virtual Realty's network. Elliot sees that they have six minutes left before the cameras go back on. After leaving the basement, the security guard notices the elevator's emergency panel is ajar. He is suspicious and proceeds to the ninth floor. He notices his ID was used to enter the server room. Suspecting an intrusion, he texts the other guard at the desk to call the cops. With 2 minutes left, the guard enters the server room to the dismay of the Aldersons. The guard looks through the aisles. Elliot shows Darlene that their time is up. He notices the electrical system used by the building and begins to hack it. He kills the lights and the cameras on the floor. As the guard uses his flashlight to investigate the server room further, Elliot and Darlene finish and hurriedly exit the server room. Noticed by the guard, Elliot zipties the door shut. Noticing the elevator coming up, the two instead run down the stairwell. The police arrive outside. The elevator descends to the main floor. Elliot and Darlene hide in the stairwell. The guard finds them, but Elliot holds the door shut. He shares a look with Darlene before rushing past the guard, exiting the building and initiating an on-foot chase with the police. Darlene goes upstairs. She hides from a camera behind a pillar. Noticing a jacket on a chair and water bottles, she formulates a plan and removes her wig. Elliot continues his on-foot chase, heading into Central Park. Darlene enters the lobby from the stairwell, wearing the jacket and drinking from a water bottle. She pushes the doors of the building's adjoining gym to make it seem as though she had exited from it. The authorities ignore her, enabling her to leave peacefully. Elliot, enduring a multitude of injuries as he runs through Central Park, gets on a bus with the police still in pursuit. Darlene returns to the car outside Virtual Realty and gets Elliot's coordinates. The bus is blocked from proceeding by a patrol car. Elliot bursts out of the bus and resumes running. Frantic to get away, he is hit by an oncoming car and is rendered unable to run. Cornered on a ledge by incoming cops, Elliot hops over the road's railing and rolls down a steep hill. He gets into the vehicle Darlene is driving, who then drives them away. Out of breath, he rests his hand on hers. In his office, Price has picked up the laundry - a suit, intended to be worn at the Deus meeting. In one of its pockets is the location and time. He texts Elliot, confirming that the meeting will go ahead. At her mother's house, Dom puts a leash on the family's dog as they enjoys themselves. While walking, she notices white vans around the neighborhood. She returns to the house and writes the van's plates and locations in a book. On the news, she sees a headline describing mayhem in Central Park. She receives a text from Janice, who tells her that she needs Dom to find two troublemakers. She sends Dom the information gathered from the red light's camera - a picture of Elliot and Darlene. Krista is returning home with a bag of groceries. She notices the young woman in a red jacket watching her from across the street. As she approaches, Krista drops the bag and tries to hurry inside. The young woman picks up a tub of ice cream for her. Krista turns and is met by Fernando Vera. "It's time we talk."